


The ignorant snake

by 100_renren



Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren
Summary: Character introduction for Qi Wuzhi.
Series: The ignorant snake and the lonesome painter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611040
Kudos: 2





	The ignorant snake

**Name:** Qí Wúzhī (琦无知)

  * Qí - admirable/outstanding
  * Wúzhī: Ignorance



**Title:** WúqíngShé (无情蛇)

  * Wúqíng - merciless
  * Shé - snake



**Age:** 23

**Height:** 185 cm

**Job:**

  * Unofficial leader of the ghosts
  * No actual job



**Sect:** None, is a wanderer who does as he pleases

**Likes:**

  * Zhu Jian
  * Creating chaos
  * Strawberries
  * Accessories
  * Animals 
  * Sweets
  * Drinking tea
  * Going on dates with Zhu Jian
  * Making artworks of Zhu Jian when he doesn’t know (has a shrine for him full of drawings but shhh)
  * Calling Zhu Jian by pet names



**Dislikes:**

  * Kids
  * Annoying people
  * Loud noise
  * Meat
  * Spicy food
  * Lemons (but loves limes)
  * Grapes
  * Anyone who speaks to Zhu Jian or gets too close to him



**Appearance:**

**<https://www.wattpad.com/831798457-the-ignorant-snake-and-the-lonesome-painter-the> **

Person on the left

  * Wears a lot of accessories (necklaces, earrings, rings - Gave Zhu Jian one of his favourite rings so he could track him down in case of an emergency)
  * Long, painted black nails
  * Smol fangs
  * Green eyes that change to yellow when he is using his power. Because of this his eyes hurt a lot- sometimes he cries blood because it hurts so much
  * Prefers to wear black so wounds and blood are not seen. 
  * Has a self-inflicted scar under his left eye (made it himself)- more info in backstory



**Personality:**

  * Yandere
  * Shameless flirt
  * Jokes a lot
  * Doesn’t care what people think of him
  * Constant mood changes
  * Hates himself because he never felt loved (info can be found in backstory)
  * Likes helping people in need (though a lot of people hate him because they only know him for his crude nature)
  * Shows no mercy in a battle/dealing with troublemakers
  * Would fight a god because why not



**Power:**

  * Has an ouroboros snake tattoo on his tongue. If someone looks at it, Wuzhi can control them 
  * Cultivates by fighting ghosts/spirits/demons
  * Has a weapon that he doesn’t use often- spear imbued with the power of electricity called _ZhenLei_



_(Zhen - precious and Lei - thunder)_

  * Prefers to use his mind control powers most of the time
  * Owns a crow and can see through its eyes (usually uses to spy on Zhu Jian). Pain is inflicted and increased the longer the duration of use.



_HeiBao (“Hei - black and “Bao” - treasure)_

**Backstory:**

  * Has an older brother (who looks a lot like him) and because of it made that scar so people would stop confusing him for his brother
  * Always stayed alone in his room or would hide in the forest to paint/read just to not see his family
  * His mother abandoned his father for another man and everyone blamed him because they thought he was the other man’s son (even though his brother looked exactly like him)
  * When he was twelve his father beat him until he couldn’t move and then his brother threw him at beasts like he was food- since then he began training to become stronger.
  * He came back four years later to find out his dad was killed by his brother but he was framed for it, so he ran away and since then travelled all over China (also in an attempt to be rid of his brother’s spies who want to kill him)




End file.
